When death is in love with life and just bite me
by darkemogirl-ulquilove
Summary: vampiros... amor... muerte...traición...decepción...cazadores...sangre.  -No te haría sufrir así-   -Es lo único que puedes hacer... convierteme-
1. Chapter 1

_Prologo_

-Death is in love with life-

Estas solo como yo lo estoy?  
Encontré alguien como yo  
Alguien que entiende la oscura soledad  
Me pides estar a tu lado pensando que estoy atada a alguien más por conveniencia y yo...  
Me negué a no hacerlo.  
La eternidad es un tesoro que posees... Un tesoro que muy pronto también fue mío.  
Me enseñaste como sobrevivir en esta nueva vida...  
Tu esencia corre por mis venas al saborear un poco del cálido liquido  
De tu sangre... La Que me das para poder renacer y  
Permanecer a tu lado por una interminable eternidad...  
~o. Inoue

Descubrí algo nuevo. A ti.  
Eres algo que me hizo cambiar.  
Me enseño la razón de mi larga vida, la cual eras tú.  
Este rojo líquido toca mi boca al poder tener el placer de morder tan delicado cuello del ángel en mis brazos.  
Tu sangre es un elixir para mí.  
Algo tan valioso que no le pertenecerá a nadie más que a mí.  
Porque tú, me perteneces...  
Serás mía por siempre.  
~ U. Cifer

Estar obligado a ser alguien con quien pudiste estar no era lo que yo mas deseaba.  
Sentirme usado y engañado tampoco lo era.  
La venganza no fue algo de mi agrado pero me gusto al conocer a alguien mas...  
Aunque eso fuera romper las reglas.  
Estamos a mano, aunque lo no deseado ocurra de cualquier manera.  
Pero, estoy feliz... Al final esto término incompleto y tú te fuiste... No. El te robó, secuestro, rapto, como lo quieras decir... Y tu;  
Lo disfrutaste, porque tu no deseabas esto al igual que yo.  
Y yo, hice lo mismo que tu.  
Rompí las reglas.  
~I. Kurosaki

Te apoyare, aunque eso me haga cómplice del pecado que has cometido, no. Eso que hiciste no fue cometer un pecado, tu solo luchaste por amor. Tu rompiste las reglas, algo que yo también habría hecho...  
~T. Arisawa 

Encontrarse con alguien al estar comprometido era algo grave. Ichigo no se tenía que enterar, aunque... mentirle me hacía sentir culpable. No creía el hecho que le estuviera siendo infiel a él, mi... amado?, bueno eso creía hasta que lo conocí, la persona más interesante, atractiva, sexy y oscura que había conocido en mi vida. Ese misterioso chico que me tiene tan cautivada, tan emocionada y tan intrigada. Nunca había experimentado esta emoción, de conocer a alguien y de sentir la necesidad de estar con ese individuo siempre, ni con mi prometido he sentido eso, si, me enamore de él pero... nunca de esta enferma manera, el chico me enloquece tanto que creo que algún día iré al manicomio. Pero una desventaja me separa... el es un vampiro. Tengo prohibidísimo tener cualquier tipo de relación con esa especie ¿Por qué? Esto nunca me ha parecido justo y jamás me parecerá, ¿Por qué prohibir una relación con esa especie? ¿Por qué no la prohíben con las demás especies? Ángeles, Hombres lobo, zombies?, bueno, eso sí lo aprobaría... Pero, por que exactamente con la especie a la que yo me enamoraría?

Atravesé la gran puerta del elegante salón del instituto, intentando no hacer ruido. El cielo estaba negro, a un color tinta, con mayor razón, pues ya eran las 2 a.m. y... Sí, me escapo casi todas las noches, es parte de mi rutina desde aquella noche...

_flashback_

_Corrí utilizando todas mis fuerzas para poder alcanzar al vampiro que al igual corría con una velocidad inhumana, tenía que cumplir mi tarea, ya basta de fallar en cualquier cosa que me asignaran y esperar a ser salvada como siempre ocurría. Me acercaba a la oscura figura. Vi como tomaba a una chica del cuello. Al parecer no me había notado... qué extraño. El chico tomo del cuello a la chica y la empujo contra la pared dejándola inconsciente y se acerco a su cuello pero grite. –Alto ahí vampiro!_

_El chico aparto su vista de la persona en sus manos y quede en shock. El chico tenía unos profundos ojos color esmeralda, su piel, como típico de su especie, era de un blanco porcelana, y su cabello en picos color cuervo, negro oscuro al igual que el cielo cuando cae la noche. El detalle que mas me intrigo fueron sus tatuajes. Dos líneas verde turquesa caían de sus ojos y terminaban en su mandíbula, tenían una extraña forma de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

_-Quien eres tú para detenerme?- una fría y afilada, pero grave voz salió de sus labios. Una voz tan seductora y misteriosa al mismo tiempo._

_-T-tu qué crees vampiro? Soy una cazadora, no es lógico que te tenga que cazar?- Le respondí con una misma pregunta al chico, tartamudeando, soy un lio, porque tartamudeo? Me enseñaron a no tenerles miedo a ellos, no podía ser posible que un normal vampiro, no, ese hermoso vampiro me causara nerviosismo, ...o tal vez si?_

_El pálido chico soltó el cuerpo que tenía en manos, se acerco peligrosamente a mí rostro. Me quede atrapada en sus ojos. Eran tan hermosos que no podía despegar mi vista de ellos._

_-A si, cazadora? Intenta hacerlo...- me pronuncio a la vez que se acercaba mas y mas a mi cerrando la poca distancia entre nosotros. Junto sus labios a los míos dando me un frio beso... sí, pero a la vez ardiente beso que había plantado en mis labios. _

_El se despego suavemente sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Y sin más, se fue. Dure mucho tiempo tieso por lo ocurrido. Wow... no imaginaba que esto hubiera ocurriera, pero si... ni siquiera lo conozco... no puede ser._

_Me acerque al inconsciente cuerpo de la chica y con un hechizo borre su memoria. Lleve el cuerpo a un lugar seguro, después, me dirigí al instituto. Un gran edificio lleno de habitaciones, salones, y los dormitorios divididos en mujeres y hombres. Yo duermo con mi mejor amiga, cuando entras te asignan un compañero de cuarto y a mí por suerte me toco con Tatsuki, mi amiga de la infancia con la que he pasado prácticamente toda mi vida. En fin. Me adentre al lugar, todavía habían algunos estudiantes en el salón principal. Subí por el elevador, y llegue al 4to piso, donde mi habitación se encontraba. La número 40, abrí la puerta. No había nadie, tal vez Tatsuki salió con Renji-sempai... me recosté en mi cama y sin saberlo me quede dormida._

_finflashback_

Me adentre rápidamente por el jardín de la escuela, el me esperaba en la entrada, como siempre, el guardia estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Ulquiorra siempre me ayudaba a dejarlo inconsciente, algunos vampiros podían controlar la mente de las personas, y él, era uno de ellos.

-Ulquiorra...- pronuncie su nombre en un susurro para acercarme a él y plantarle un beso en sus labios, el sin quejas me correspondió el beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca.

-Mujer... me quemaba el fuerte deseo de volverte a ver- susurro en mi oído después de separarnos del beso, sus palabras siempre me hacían sonrojar, y eso, era algo que nunca podía evitar –vámonos de aquí...- ordeno a la vez que tomaba mi mano firmemente, caminamos hacia la calle, me encontré con un lamborghini-murcielago, que irónico muy apegado al concepto de vampiro.

-¿Por qué necesitamos un auto si me puedes llevar fácilmente en un par de segundos en tu espalda?- Le pregunte juguetonamente a la vez que subíamos al negro auto. El se veía igual de atractivo, llevaba una negra chaqueta y una camisa blanca debajo, jeans entallados y converse negros.

-Silencio, señorita, que yo soy el que te llevara...- Me respondió con una media sonrisa en sus labios- además, mi maestro tiene muchos carros que no usa, porque no usarlos de vez en cuando?- Me susurro en un tono grave a la vez que encendía el coche y pisaba hasta el fondo el acelerador.

-Adonde vamos?- pregunte después de haber pasado algunos minutos.

-es una sorpresa- me contesto girando su mirada hacia mí, su profunda mirada tenía un brillo muy distinto de al que tenia siempre, y esta noche le había notado mas sonrisas de lo normal. Bueno, lo normal es que el casi no sonreía.

Después de casi 10 minutos, llegamos a un lugar apartado de Tokio, había muchos árboles y plantas, nunca había visto este lugar. Bajamos del auto y antes que diera un paso el apareció atrás de mi y cubrió mis ojos con sus frías manos. –Como dije es una sorpresa y no puedes ver hasta que lleguemos...- me susurro al oído causando mi cuerpo estremecer con su frio aliento.

El me guio por el camino, caminamos por algunos momentos hasta que paramos, el aparto sus manos de mi rostro suavemente y abrí los ojos.

Me encontré con un gran jardín lleno de rojas rosas por todos lados, un lugar estaba cubierto por una manta, -Es hermoso Ulquiorra...- lo mire y él me respondió con un "mph" y una media sonrisa. Tomo mi mano y me guio a esa manta en el césped. Ulquiorra se recostó y me extendió una mano –ven aquí- me pidió, la tome y me recosté con cuidado a su lado, acurrucándome en su pecho. Miramos el nocturno cielo estrellado y la luna llena a lo lejos por un largo tiempo. Era hermoso.

Ulquiorra acariciaba mi espalda y cerró sus ojos como yo también hice. –Ulquiorra...

-Si- respondió tranquilamente sin abrir sus ojos.

-Te quiero- pronuncie como siempre lo hacía en cada noche que nos veíamos, me apegue más a su cuerpo.

El no respondía nada como siempre pero sabía que en el fondo él me correspondía.

-Orihime- Pronuncio mi nombre haciendo que yo me sorprendiera un poco. Cambio de posición y coloco sus manos a los dos lados de mi cabeza y sus piernas a los lados de mis muslos. Nos miramos a los ojos un momento, el emanaba una mirada llena de tristeza pero cambio a una juguetona de repente, el lentamente se acerco a mi rostro, yo cerré mis ojos esperando un beso pero retiro mi cabello y se acerco a mi cuello–Ulquiorra?- pronuncie con duda, me va a morder? Es lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. No contesto nada, solo acerco su boca a la piel de mi cuello. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando lo que avecinaba. Pero, la mordida nunca llego, solo el contacto de sus fríos labios en mi cuello. Planto uno y después otro.

Me planto varios besos alrededor de mi cuello causándome escalofríos como de costumbre, se traslado hacia mi rostro y junto sus labios con los míos, cerré los ojos correspondiendo a su cálido-frio beso. Sentí que pasaron años mientras me besaba, el tiempo parecía eterno cada vez que me besaba... pero desgraciadamente necesitaba respirar y me separe bruscamente de él. El no se molesto y se recostó nuevamente en la manta. Respire por algunos momentos, después de tranquilizarme, saque mi celular del bolsillo de los jeans que traía puestos. Mire la hora: 4:30 a.m.

-Ulquiorra... creo que ya es muy tarde, que tal si regresamos?-

-No... Quédate un poco mas- Suplico con voz ronca. Envolvió sus brazos con firmeza alrededor mío

Y enterró su rostro en mi cabello. –Cuando...- escuche como Ulquiorra iniciaba una oración –Mhm?- le pronuncie para que continuara –Cuando podre estar contigo sin tener que hacer esto?...- Después de haber dicho eso mi corazón se estrujo y una tristeza inmensa me inundo causando que una lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. –Ulquiorra...- Lo abrace con mis brazos suavemente sollozando.

-En algún momento nos descubrirán-

-No... No digas eso, tu sabes que he tenido cuidado - le dije entre sollozos.

-Mujer... algún día no podremos vernos así. He estado pensando en lo que te podría ocurrir a ti, y a mi si es que somos descubiertos.-

-Ulquiorra, tenemos una opción si es que eso ocurre- le dije limpiándome las pocas lagrimas de mi rostro.

-No... No te haría sufrir así-

-Es lo único que puedes hacer-

-No-

-Sí...-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: inicio.

Se cuenta, que hace muchas décadas, existía una bestia de negro pelaje y extraños ojos sin pupila incoloros. Esta bestia solo podía sobrevivir de la sangre de las personas y animales, y solo salía a cazar en la noche siendo un animal nocturno. Una noche hubo un accidente, dejando a una persona herida por la mordida de esta misteriosa bestia, algunas personas que ya habían sido mordidas, habían muerto, pero, este individuo, sobrevivió. Esta persona había sido llevada al hospital del pueblo, teniendo diferentes problemas, sentía una ardía sed que no se podía saciar con nada, no soportaba estar en el sol, algo muy curioso. Las enfermeras lo atendían diariamente. Una mañana, las enfermeras entraron pero se horrorizaron ante la escena en frente de ellas. El enfermo no estaba, los demás pacientes parecían estar muertos, y, lo estaban. Cada paciente no tenía una gota de sangre en el cuerpo, y lo más extraño, tenían dos marcas en cuello y muñecas, muy parecidas a dos marcas de colmillos.

Paso el tiempo después de ese incidente. Ocurrieron mas, y más masacres de ese tipo. Todos concordaban. Uno de esos días, capturaron a un hombre después de haberlo encontrado mordiendo a una chica. Al capturaron lo interrogaron, revelando el origen de todos estos accidentes.

Vampirismo.

Vampiros.

Monstruos bebedores de sangre, escondidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Las autoridades no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Crearon una unidad especial para destruir a los nuevos seres, a esa unidad le nombraron escuadrón caza-vampiros.

Más tarde la cantidad de vampiros había aumentado. Los vampiros se reproducían. Así que, un día, un clan puso un acuerdo con las autoridades, crear una institución donde se eduquen a conocedores de la nueva existencia, para enseñar, dar a conocer que es la nueva especie que ponía en peligro la humanidad, y como tal su nombre lo dice, cazarlos. Sin embargo, lo mismo ocurrió con la nueva especie. Dentro del territorio vampírico se crearon 3 diferentes clanes: El más poderoso era uno llamado Espadas, donde se encontraban los vampiros más poderosos que podrían haber con la sangre más fina de todas, el segundo clan fue el Kuchiki, los nobles con descendencia de un vampiro de sangre pura, y por ultimo pero no por esto el menos da ñino, el clan Vizard, conformado por vampiros convertidos, su maestro es el líder del clan, el que convierte a todos sus integrantes. Estos 3 clanes pusieron un acuerdo, crear un instituto para los de su especie, donde, se enseñaría a las nuevas generaciones, como deben defenderse de los cazadores y como controlar su sed. Esto último fue algo que nunca pudieron hacer.

Tiempo actual

-¡Muere!- En un oscuro callejón escondido entre los edificios de la gran ciudad Tokio, un chico de cabello extraño clavaba una larga espada en algo, más bien en alguien una persona, humano? No... Un vampiro; el cual se movía y se convulsionaba bruscamente, hasta dejar de moverse, y en un momento deshacerse en una pila de polvo.

-¿Estás bien Orihime?- Pregunto el chico, acercándose lentamente a una pelirroja chica parada a una corta distancia, no muy lejos de él.

-Si... gracias Ichigo- Agradeció la chica con la cabeza baja.

-...es como la quinta vez que te salvo, joder...-

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que respondió la chica avergonzada. –ven vámonos- el chico la tomo de la mano rodando los ojos. Estaba arto. Arto de salvarla en cada tarea que le asignaban. Pero no podía elegir entre salvarla o no; estaba obligado a ayudarla siempre que lo necesitase. A causa del estúpido matrimonio arreglado, la culpa? De mis estúpidos padres y los de ella, claro. Todo por el estúpido dinero. ...Estúpido.

-Gracias... Te veo mañana- Se despidió la chica del pelinaranja, caminando en diferentes direcciones. Ya eran las 9, a esa hora se suponía que ya debería estar en su dormitorio. Como había supuesto, había fallado con la tarea de nuevo, su falla? No hacerla ella misma, llamar al chico que le gusta para salvarla como a una princesa en apuros, algo que se estaba haciendo costumbre. Subió a las escaleras que daban con su piso, Camino hasta llegar a su habitación compartida. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su mejor amiga recostada en una de las camas.

-Otra vez tarde?... Ichigo te salvo de nuevo?- Pregunto Tatsuki con el mismo tono de costumbre que tenia al hacer la misma pregunta cada vez que tardaba.

-Bueno...-

-Orihime! Porque diablos...-abrió su boca para iniciar uno de sus muy conocidos regaños pero no termino- bueno esto ya lo he dicho muchas veces, mejor duérmete... – suspire y me adentre al baño. Tome una rápida ducha, me puse la pijama y me tumbe en la cama.

Bip Bip Bip

Abrí los ojos exaltada por el fuerte ruido de la alarma. 6 am. Estire el brazo para apagarla y salte de la cama, abrí el armario y saque un par de ropa, me dirigí al baño que estaba ocupado por Tatsuki. –Buenos días- salude soltando un bostezo a la vez que tomaba el cepillo para cepillarme los dientes.

-Días- me contesto Tatsuki terminando con la cepillada. Salió del baño. Me cambie la ropa y Salí también del baño. –Nos vamos?- le pregunte tomando mi mochila y cambiando el horario para el martes.

-Sip, hiciste el ensayo?- me pregunto Tatsuki saliendo del la habitación. Caminamos escaleras arriba para llegar al 5to piso.

- Yep, lo termine antes de salir a cazar... bueno se suponía que lo haría yo.- Le conteste un poco avergonzada por lo ocurrido pero igual podre hacerlo por mi misma a la próxima. Todas las noches el consejo hace equipos de todos los grupos para salir a cazar, a mi me toca salir los lunes y viernes.

-Na, olvídate, podrás hacerlo sola la próxima... cierto?- Ella me miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-see... – entramos a el aula, nuestra primera clase era historia de los vampiros. Una clase aburrida como es la materia de historia, que se paso lentamente. Luego tuvimos varias clases diferentes... el día se paso como lo hacía siempre.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, nos fuimos a la cafetería que como siempre estaba infestado de gente, y como era común en toda escuela, las mesas estaban divididas en diferentes grupos. Mi grupo por suerte era normal, bueno, eso creía por que ser cazador de vampiros no es nada normal.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre con los mismos compañeros de siempre. Renji-kun, Rangiku-Chan, Hitsugaya-kun, Ishida-kun, Chad, e... Ichigo. Mi prometido. Mi príncipe. Mi salvador. Mi todo.

Lo amo. Creo que estoy enamorada de él desde bebe! lo juro... bueno el no me propuso matrimonio, nuestros padres lo hicieron cuando él y yo éramos pequeños Por que? Lo resumiré: dinero. Mi familia y la de Ichigo tienen empresas que ayudan a esta escuela a fabricar las armas y venderlas a este lugar. Con las que producen dinero (que otra cosa no?) y pues ellos lo decidieron hace 18 años... y aquí estamos. Me imagino que la boda será después de la graduación por lo que falta un largo tiempo... eso sí que me emociona.

-Hola chicos!- salude al llegar con Tatsuki al llegar a la mesa.

-Hey ...- me saludaron todos.

Le di una mirada a Ichigo y le sonreí, el me respondió con una media sonrisa.

Sentí la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas haciéndolas sonrojar.

Saque mi obento de la mochila y les ofrecí. Como era de esperar nadie quiso, a excepción de Rangiku, otra de mis mejores amigas, confió mucho en ella, siempre me apoya y prueba mi comida... es lo que me agrada de ella.^^

-Como les va en las clases?- pregunto Renji entablando conversación, estaba sentado a lado de Ishida en la orilla de la mesa.

-Lo de siempre- Contesto Hitsugaya probando sin interés su comida.

-Yo voy bien pero tengo que hacer trabajo extra- Ichigo dijo virando su mirada hacia mí. Le respondí con una mirada de, según yo, "oh, gracias por recordarlo", o algo así.

-A si?- Pregunto Toshirou curioso.

-De que Kurosaki?- pregunto Ishida.

-Caza de vamps, tú sabes...-

-Oh-

-Chicos! Basta de escuela, escuche que abrieron un nuevo club, porque no vamos el viernes?-

-Am creo que paso...- Dijo Tatsuki con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, jugaba con sus palillos distraídamente intentando disimular. Luego dirigió una mirada sospechosa hacia mí.

-¿Por qué? Será divertido!- le reproche a mi amiga con un puchero.

-Am, tengo planes Orihime. Te lo dije anoche!-

-...De hecho, no recuerdo que-

-Te lo dije- me repitió entre dientes.

- A... n-

-Creo que yo también paso- Renji interrumpió sacando de apuros a Tatsuki-

-Tú también Abarai?- Rangiku se quejo.

-Sip, deberes...-

-Ow... entonces no irán. Bueno...- dijo con una triste expresión en el rostro.

-Ok-

-Oh, esperen, porque siempre son ustedes dos?- Dijo Ichigo con una cara de que si hubiera sacado una conclusión.

-Porque que?-

-Ustedes dos no nos han acompañado ningún viernes a ningún lado estos últimos meses...-

-Es verdad...- comento Chad por primera vez.

-Eso lo ya lo había pensado- agrego Ishida mientras comía un rollito de sushi.

-tal vez sea una coincidencia...- Dijo Renji mirando a Tatsuki con una mirada de "oh! mierda nos descubrieron "

Yo sabía el motivo, Tatsuki y Renji eran novios desde hace un mes y nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Ja, te tengo, ¿Por qué lo tenían tan guardadito?- Rangiku comento emocionada como si hubiera descubierto algo (y sí que lo hizo)

El par se sonrojo con nerviosismo –ha... quien lo diría he?- Kurosaki e Ishida se reían.

-Cállense!- los intento callar Tatsuki pero no le funciono. –Cuanto llevan?- Toshirou pregunto curioso desde el otro lado de la mesa. Me di cuenta que el par no respondia, asi que me ofrecí a responder por ellos. –Llevan 1 mes y no se habían dado cuenta chicos...-

-Hey!- Rangiku me grito.

-Que?- le contestes frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué nunca me habías contado?-

-Secretos son secretos...- Yo nunca diría un secreto y menos de mi amiga... aunque no tenía nada de malo decir que ella estaba saliendo con Renji...

-Bueno, mejor será irnos ya sonara la campana...- Toshirou comento, todos ya habían terminado de comer. La pareja aun seguía sonrojada y avergonzada... todos caminamos a las respectivas clases... en esta escuela teníamos de todas las materias normales pero las dos únicas que no lo eran, era la de historia de vampiros... también defensa contra de vampiros y caza de ellos.

Nuestra obligación es cuidar de los humanos, protegerlos de las horribles bestias.

**...  
**

El día tomo su curso, y las clases por fin terminaron. Cada quien se iba a su dormitorio... a las aéreas fuera del colegio, a muchos lugares de este instituto. Yo me encontraba con Tatsuki en una de las mesas de el jardín trasero del lugar. Terminaba mi tarea de ciencias y Tatsuki apenas ya había guardado sus cuadernos.

-Al fin salió a la luz Tatsuki- Le comente guardando mi pluma en mi bolsa de útiles.

-Si... algún día tendría que salir- Me contesto suspirando.

-Por que no querías que se enteraran?- le pregunte curiosa. Eso me tenía intrigada.

-No lo se...pensé que se burlarían de mi, eso es todo, pero me doy cuenta de que no es tan malo-

-mm... pues la verdad no lo es malo para nada.

-See... quieres ir por un helado?-

-Si!- las dos tomamos nuestros bolsos y corrimos hacia fuera del instituto. Podíamos salir después de clases siempre, pero había toque de queda, de lunes a viernes siempre teníamos que estar antes de las 12 y los fines de semana era a las 3 a.m...lo malo de la escuela era el toque de queda. Como sea, nos dirigimos hacia el centro.

**...**

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Instituto Las noches. Un gran edificio con góticos toques en su estructura. Un lejano instituto escandido por un enorme bosque. Jóvenes platicaban, jugaban, estudiaban en el jardín del enorme lugar.

Pero, ellos no parecían jóvenes comunes. Todos tenían una hermosura inhumana. Si.

Vampiros.

-Es verdad lo que dices?...- Después de escuchar algún relato de algún vampiro, comentó el chico.

-Tengo pinta de mentir?- Contesto un castaño recargado en un enorme roble a sus espaldas, a su lado se encontraba un peculiar chico, quiero decir, vampiro, de un extraño color de cabello, azul-celeste de piel clara. Se encontraban en uno de los rincones del enorme lugar charlando cosas sin importancia, bueno, una que otra importante.

-Tch... Malditos cazadores, siempre cazando- Comento pateando las hojas del suelo.

-Pues porque crees que se llamen cazadores?- En menos de un segundo un joven pelinegro apareció de la nada enfrente de los dos chicos.

-Sabes que odio que hagas eso!- Se enfado el peli azul dándole un golpe al recién llegado.

-Tranquilo Grimm- El castaño dijo en un tono aburrido, bostezando.

-Y porque no lo intentas?, o lo recuerdo, no puedes- Contesto el pelinegro sentándose en el verde suelo.

-Haha- una tranquila risa vino del castaño.

-Sí, gracioso Ulquiorra...Espera Que?, tu nunca dices bromas!- se alarmo el chico ante la extraña y anormal situación.

-Que paso Ulqui?- Pregunto curioso Starrk girando su mirada hacia el mencionado que sacaba un pequeño libro de bolsillo.

-...- No contesto ante la curiosa pregunta del castaño, y lo ignoro.

-Me parece que has visto algún chico lindo Ulqui-chan!- Menciono Grimmjow con un tono de niñita haciendo gestos con las manos.

-silencio, te repito que no soy homosexual basura- replico el pálido chico desinteresadamente mientras cambiaba de pagina.

-Whoa, Whoa, a quien llamas basura?-

-Cállate,... como era Ulqui?- Starrk intervino callando al fastidioso vampiro a su lado.

-Era una chica para empezar-

-Ya, ya lose, pero, estaba buena?- Pregunto el chico con una de sus típicas miradas pervertidas digo curiosas.

-Te importa esto?- El chico despego sus ojos para mirar al peli azul intimidante.

-la verdad, No, solo estoy aburrido-

-Ya, no le hagas caso, cuéntame- Starrk intervino de nuevo, pero el por igual estaba aburrido.

-Y la acompañaba otro chico...-

-Blah, todavía ni es tuya y ya te la quitaron hoho...- El fastidioso chico bramo de nuevo.

-También de que es una cazadora..- termino la frase el pelinegro seriamente.

-wtf, que paso contigo?-

-Que mas puedo hacer, es la triste verdad-

-bueno, bueno, mejor dinos como era- Starrk se había hartado de rodeos y pregunto el tema principal.

-Bueno, ella era...- Lleve mi mano hacia mi rostro y extraje mi ojo de mi rostro, lo hice polvo.

_-flashback-_

La sed me debilitaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Hoy era día de bebida y no precisamente de alcohol. Sino... bueno creo que lo sospechan. Sangre.

Yep, soy una criatura de la noche, chupa-sangre, murciélago,... como quieras llamarme.

Soy un vampiro. Y si, existo, miedo? Deberías tenerlo...Nah. Crees que es sencillo ser así? Pues diría que no. Como tú, también tenemos reglas.

No podemos beber a cada momento que podemos.

Oh, tenemos enemigos como siempre ocurre. Cazadores, bola de basura.

Nah...

La verdad, es que los entiendo aunque lo creas difícil. ¿Quién querría a una bola de monstruos chupando sangre matando a inocentes? Creo que yo no... Aunque sea uno de ellos. Mencione que tenemos escuela? La tenemos. Es algo opcional, yo curso el último curso, pero basta de estupideces, tengo sed.

Camine por el oscuro y aleatorio callejón de uno de los muchos edificios de esta enorme ciudad. Buscaba chicas... ¿Para ligar? Lo dudo. Nos prohíben relacionarnos con humanos/as y por supuesto con cazadores.

Seguí mi camino. Y, de la nada, me llego un aroma. Cálido y dulce aroma que me causo inevitablemente relamerme los labios. Lo sentía muy cerca.

Dulce sangre, aquí voy.

Esto es extraño, ya hace mucho tiempo que un aroma así no me atraía. Bebo sangre para sobrevivir, jamás lo he hecho por placer como lo hacen muchos de mis compañeros. Pero, las cosas cambian.

Me encontraba a metros de ella, bueno espero que sea ella, porque resulto muy incomodo aquella vez que resulto ser un chico, aunque, eso no importa.

Localice el objetivo: chica.

Sentí mi garganta arder, que sentía que me derretiría aquí mismo. Este aroma me esta volviendo loco. Es tan sofocante, atractiva, deseable... Mire a la chica desde la cima del edificio. Cuando subí? Hace un instante.

Su cabello era como los colores del atardecer en un caliente dia de verano. Su piel del color del melocotón. Su cuerpo... mas deseable que su sangre. Sus ojos, dos hermosas jemas de plata brillando como un par de estrellas.

-Estas bien?- una voz a lo lejos me saco de mi mente. Un hombre llego a su lado.

Celos.

-Gracias Ichigo...-

Escucho su voz, un canto de un angel. Ella toma su mano y se van.

Envidia.

Me fui. Seguí buscando sangre, la que no estaba muy buena, pero pudo haber estado la que pude haber bebido. De no haber sido por esa basura de cazador.

Espera..

Cazador.

Cazadora.

Joder...

La vida no es justa cierto? Aunque... muy bien pude haberla matado de un instante.

Tch.

Camine por los callejones, esperando verla de nuevo pero, no habia rastro de ella. Asi que, decidi regresar. En un instante me encontraba allí, algo que me gusta, Agradezco haber nacido vampiro, tengo muchas ventajas.

Te digo una desventaja?

No puedo estar con quien yo quiero, es una que acabo de descubrir. Ya que encontré a la... indicada.

_fin flashback_

-Profundo Ulquiorra..- Comento el peli azul después de haber visto los recuerdos del chico.

-silencio-

-Yare, yare, Ulquiorra, suerte con eso- dijo Starrk levantandoce del césped.

-Te vas?- pregunto el peli azul.

-A dormir-

-Pero que demonios? No necesitamos hacer eso!-

-Pues yo lo encuentro relajante-

-Lo que sea, solo vete-

-Es lo que estaba a punto de hacer!- Se esfumo en menos de un segundo. Dejando solos a los compañeros de cuarto.

Un silencio relajante se inicio.

-pues si estaba sexy- Comento el moreno pensativo.

-...- El pelinegro solo siguió mirando el cielo. Pensando en la chica que sería suya costara lo que costara.


End file.
